


Feathers

by The_OverComplex



Category: TheOverComplexus
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Wing Grooming, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_OverComplex/pseuds/The_OverComplex
Summary: Asher is pained with the recent molt. Not wanting to worry or annoy his partner he locks himself away.
Relationships: Asher/X





	Feathers

His feathers had been falling out like maple leaves in the autumn breeze. White coverts and secondaries littered the floor of the Aether. If one were to look closely you might catch the faint glimmer of divinity across the floorboards. These loose feathers were accompanied by low pains deep in his bones. His aching muscles made him want to curl up all day in the smoldering fire just to have it subside. He had himself cooped up in a side room. Large down blankets thrown haphazardly over the velvet clawed couch. He barred the door not out of fear but of love. You see his dearest desperately wanted to help him through this trying time. This is the one thing he’d have to deny him. Our miserable protagonist’s name is Asher. He’s a messenger for the rings of heaven. Though as of late he’d been in close quarters with a rather impure god. X, the impure god of chaos and destruction who was currently sitting outside his room with his work. I mean sure he could very well just do his work in his office, but then he wouldn’t be able to talk to his bespoken. “Dear you really are being overdramatic.”, Asher groaned lifting his body from his nest of blankets with some difficulty. “I’m just making sure you’re ok’ his deep voice mumbled leaving his head back against the mahogany doorway. He could very easily have stepped inside the room, seeing that the castles materials obeyed his whims, but he kept outside. Asher grabbed a blanket and slung it over his shoulders plodding over to the door. “Won’t you let me in dear-heart?”, X whispered tracing the carvings in the doorway. He was first met with silence then the metallic lock opening up. This surprised X, since he’d been out here for two weeks making small talk bringing treats and asking the same question again and again. Least to say he stood rather quickly to greet his angel. Asher stared through a crack in the door his eyes scared and weak,” just please don’t make a fuss sir.” He decided not to comment on the sweltering heat of the fire or the white snow of feathers upon the ground. “Are you feeling ok?”, X asked in a small voice rubbing the crooks of Ashers shoulders. He leaned into his touch with a small relieved noise pain still crossed his brow,” not really no..”. X sighed sadly pulling him into an embrace, careful to avoid his wings which were red and sore where they joined his back. They rocked back and forth to their own music. “I’m so sorry”, Asher broke into sobs holding him tight to his body. X shushed him quietly reassuring him that it was ok. Time passed like sandstorm in the desert, unsure of when it started or ended. X lead him back to the couch where he could preen out the loose feathers and whisper what he loved about him. Tracing his shoulder blades and the humerus of his wings that made Asher shudder and press little feverish kisses to his neck and face. X wrapped Asher up in his arms leaning back and telling him stories till he fell into a more restful sleep. For the first time in weeks be felt at peace


End file.
